


Among The Fallen

by RoseyPeach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach
Summary: __________________ ׂׂૢ་༘࿐┊ ⋆ ┊   .   ┊   ┊┊    ┊⋆     ┊   .┊    ┊       ⋆˚⋆ ★🌙𝒢𝑜𝒹𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈𝑒𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀 𝓉𝑜𝑔𝑒𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒾𝓃 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝒻𝑒𝒸𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝓂𝑜𝓃𝓎, 𝑜𝓇 𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀. 𝐼𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹, 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁 𝓃𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓂𝑜𝓈𝓉 𝓋𝒶𝓁𝓊𝒶𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓈𝓈𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓌𝑒𝒶𝓀𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓈.🌙
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Reader, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Among The Fallen

"Eversio!" Boomed an angry female voice from the heavens, shaking the earth to its core. 

Thunderstruck fractures into the sky as you run from Fortuna's castle in the clouds. Once again, Fortuna couldn't find her husband, Eversio, anywhere in their court, and who did she turn to for marriage help? You, The goddess Audax. You sighed as you parted the tuffs of white fluff to peer down at the mortal realm with a wave of your manicured hand, the golden bracelets on your wrists glinting in the bright light of the sun's morning glow. "I not dareth to believe this, as thus is the third time this week that gent hath gone behind her highness's back." You mumbled.

A long braid swayed behind you as you strolled up to your griffins, pulled chariot, and descended from the heavens. You were gliding through the air, rain soaking your clothes. You adorned a white men's dress shirt, brown suspenders, and brown slacks with loafers. The current period was the early 1900s, and you found men's clothing to be much more comfortable than women's. You visited settlements often, the period never being a hindrance as the gods could phase through time to travel to any desired era to collect a certain man-child or, as other people knew him, the god-king. 

You stormed into town, ignoring the civilians fawning over your divine presence. You never halted until you reached the doorstep of a well off aristocratic family. You slammed the door open; pleasantries and manners were never your strong suit. The site in front of you was scandalous but not surprising. 

Once again, Eversio had bewitched a young maiden and brought her to bed. Your face burned with rage, and you watched as the woman he had captivated stirred from their slumber due to the loud bang of the door opening. " Eversio! How could thou betray the queen thus again? Thou art a brute and a blinking idiot!" You seethed to the half-awake man.

Eversio stopped getting dressed at your entrance, his black shirt half unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and turned to the door, his emerald hues widening in surprise by your arrival before he enveloped you in his embrace. " Audax!" He cheerfully exclaimed before pulling away and grinning down at you, seemingly unaware of the vast danger he was in. "Didst thou miss me so much that thou had to hunt me down?" He asked coyly. A golden circlet on his forehead adorned with obsidian jewels sparkled in the low light from the chandelier. Black spirals and designs climbed his toned arms and covered his face across his eyes from temple to temple as permanent markings of his godhood.

You grit your teeth, " Thou know well that is not the case." 

"The queen woke up alone once more. Hast thou no shame!" You barked, reaching up and griping Eversio's shirt in your balled fist, " If it were up to me, I'd hast thou dethroned and cast to the shadows!" You fumed. 

Eversio smiled wider and twirled a loose lock of your hair between his fingers, " If thou bid me, thou art jealous~" He cooed, leaning close to your face, "We could aye arrange something, mine love." He offered, peering down at you with mischief in his green eyes. 

You scoffed and pushed his hand away, " I could never betray the queen in such a manner. " You proudly replied, standing tall and adjusting your posture. 

Eversio found this reaction humorous and crossed his arms, an amused smirk gracing his lips, and he lowly whispered, " Is that so? I wonder just how far that devotion shall go before it shatters."

You narrowed your eyes and frowned, "Thou may be king, yet, I suggest thou watch thy tongue for I shall not hesitate to pull it out." You threatened. Those words of his were dangerous. No wonder Fortuna found herself infuriated by him so often. 

You heard a squeak, and you tilted your head to look over Eversio's shoulder. His mistress from last night had woken up, and you glared at her for helping bring this problem to the surface once more before turning your attention back to Eversio, "Fortuna shall bear thy hearing upon'r court. I suggest we move apace as not to infuriate her more." With that said, you turned around and walked back to your carriage, not sparing the king another glance as you adjusted the reins on the griffins. 

Eversio hummed and followed after you, watching you curiously; he had never done a lick of work in his many, many centuries of existing, and watching other's work was always a learning experience for him. However, his focused gaze made you nervous. You glanced up at Eversio but, he was intently watching you prepare the griffins for flight. Your hands began to tremble slightly. You had a big bark, but your bite was lackluster. After all, he was the king. Anyone would be a bit nervous about having all his attention like this. 

The king approached you and placed his hand over yours for a moment, halting your movements and shaking fingertips, "Audax, I do believe it's supposed to be," he untied the reins and began to tie a sturdier knot, "Like this." He informed you.

It was rare that Eversio had a regal air about him but, now was one of those times that elegance radiated from his movements. You fumbled for something to say and bowed your head slightly, suddenly feeling inferior to his majesty. " My apologies, I'll make sure to be more diligent. It won't slip my mind again." You bit down on your tongue to avoid saying anything else, out of fear of offending him. 

Eversio tsked, " Where is that fire from earlier? I quite miss it." As he boarded the carriage, he sat down, gave you one last look, seemingly entertained by your behavior, and then closed the door behind himself.

You huffed once he was out of view and gave the griffins a few pats, " Can you believe that fool?" you groaned before sitting in the driver's seat and flicking the reins, you began to ascend into the Olympus once more.


End file.
